onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Roronoa Zoro
Zoro's Eye? No one has really explained it but, Is Zoro Blind in his right eye or is it some kind of technique he using? you know like a way to hold back some power like the guy with bells and a eye patch in the Bleach series? I was just wondering, seems plausible enough..{it wont let me correct Zoro Eye? to Zoro's Eye?} 19:27, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Speculations... 19:53, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Please do not raise up speculations on article talk pages. You may speculate all you want in a blog or forum. Thanks! 11:25, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Wasn't trying to speculate just asking, Is he blind in that eye or not? Yes / He's blind No / Not blind Unknowned / Yet to be addressed Sorry for the confusion 01:00, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Those two didn't even try to answer your question. It's valid for the talk page, since it's asking to change something on the article. For now, all we know is that he has a scar there, but we don't know why, and we don't know if it can be opened again, so the answer is "Yet to be addressed". 01:14, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about that. It seemed as if you were speculating. Anyways, Gal has already answered your question. I hope it helps. 12:44, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Ah Thank you, lol but i do understand how it could look like i was speculating, but you cleared that right up for me i wasn't sure what the deal was but thanks agian! You're doing a GREAT job keep up the good work! 14:20, July 27, 2013 (UTC) "second in command" I know some people are skeptical about calling Zoro the First Mate, but I think it should be mentioned on his Article's main paragragh that rivals or enemies at least consider him Luffy's Second-in-Command, It's manga canon. You have other conclusions made by outside sources of the crew, including "sometimes lead others to believe he was the true captain of the crew earlier on", whats the problem with mentioning Urouge's line about Zoro as well? Here's a Raw to Chapter 499 page 15: http://img214.imageshack.us/img214/4556/smiles.png'' '' A second-in-command worth 120 million." The word used: 2番手; The Second, The Number Two If no one has any objections , I'm gonna add this information to his Intro paragragh, I don't really see a real reason not to. Please get back to me.Hordy4040 (talk) 13:26, September 22, 2013 (UTC) This has been brought up before and it's questionable as to whether he said second in command or second highest, refering to Zoro's numerical position in the Straw Hat bounty ranks. 14:49, September 22, 2013 (UTC) I think what he ment here was that he was surprised that a guy this strong and with a high bounty is not the captain, in other words he was surprised to see that there is another guy stronger than Zoro in the same crew. This again? Mythbusters/Misunderstandings_and_Mistranslations#Zoro_the_First_Mate SeaTerror (talk) 17:44, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Doesn't seem questionable to me at all, it's confirmed he called him "second in command", The translation came from a reliable source, if not The Source. The RAW makes it clear the type of second he meant, this was even brought up again in the Yellow Databook , which strangely enough you guys bring up in the trivia section of the First Mate page. So I think whatever personal feelings are being held over this should be put to rest. Not saying you guys should call him First Mate or Vice Captain, but I think it's a little suspect to mention how people think he's the captain , but not how he's considered "like the vice captain" by enemies or even put it's mentioned by the Databook. It's canon. Just tell me if this is some sort of secret agenda so I can just drop it. (Not in the mood for a pointless discussion) You get to pick and choose what should and shouldn't be considered canon? That's how this works , right? Hordy4040 (talk) 19:32, September 22, 2013 (UTC) You didn't even read what I linked. He did not call him second in command. He called him second member. Also the Yellow Databook didn't call him First Mate. Read the trivia again. SeaTerror (talk) 19:43, September 22, 2013 (UTC) I did read it. I don't see how what someone wrote on that page makes my point less valid. I'm not asking for Zoro to be called Vice Captain or First Mate, i'll leave people to their own delusions on that topic. I'm asking that it be mentioned he's considered the second in command by outisders, namely rivals or enemies. Just like how someone wrote about him being mistaken for the Captain earlier on, If that can qualify , I still don't see why Erouge calling him the second doesn't qualify for mention in his main paragraph. --Hordy4040 (talk) 20:51, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Yet again you haven't read anything. If you had then you would have seen where I said nobody called him second in command. SeaTerror (talk) 21:43, September 22, 2013 (UTC) The translators you're referring to (specifically Stephen and Cnet, I believe) are good but have a tendency to translate words that are somewhat ambiguous in the original Japanese to something less-ambiguous in English. When they do that, the less-ambiguous English can't really be used as proof for anything. Aohige commented on Urouge's line in this Arlong Park thread (read through all his posts on that page), saying that second does not necessarily mean second-in-command. There's no point mentioning that Zoro is considered the second in command by ousider's' while citing only a single example that's wrong. 05:55, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Chapter 723 What about after chapter 723? He was flatout called the VC, yes it's by an outside source (Barto) , but you're quoting outside sources in his main paragraph. We can't add one of those nifty lines about someone assuming his authority? Hordy4040 (talk) 15:01, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Read carefully, "considered the vice captain (by me)." Note the "by me". That's his opinion. 15:03, October 2, 2013 (UTC) No offense man, but no shit? This is also someones opinion: "and his great strength, along with the actions of his captain, sometimes lead others to believe he was the true captain of the crew earlier on" This was also someones opinion , yet you see fit to let that stay in his intro paragraph , so sorry if I'm kinda face palming here. Hordy4040 (talk) 15:19, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Dude, he's not the first mate. Bartolomeo considers him that. 15:23, October 2, 2013 (UTC) And his opinion can't be added to the paragraph like random fodder number 4's? Hordy4040 (talk) 15:25, October 2, 2013 (UTC) I think it's actually proves the contrary: by specifying "by me" it's remarked the fact that there is no official vice captain in the Straw Hats. Sorry, can someone please post the official translation of Bartolomeo's Statement. Also the official translation of Urouge's Statement. Thank you. Emp3r0r.Lance (talk) 20:12, June 12, 2016 (UTC) No. We use the literal translation and not the official translations. SeaTerror (talk) 20:19, June 12, 2016 (UTC) How do you get these "Literal translations" though. Isn't the official the most credible, or am I missing something? At any rate, I think the Wiki should stick to one translator group, and let it be known. It's more consistent tht way. How do you guys determine which translations are right? Anyway, please post the "literal translations" of Urouge's and Barto's statements. Emp3r0r.Lance (talk) 20:57, June 12, 2016 (UTC) We use literal translations because official translations and fan translations tend to change the meaning of the sentences so it sounds and looks better in English, therefore not being the correct translation of the Japanese sentences. These translaions are mostly done by our own editors who know Japanese. I would ask Klobis or JapaneseOPFan for the translations if you want them badly. 21:04, June 12, 2016 (UTC) :For an example of literal over official, the official English translation uses Neptunians while we use Sea Kings, as Sea Kings is the literal phrase. : 21:08, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Mythbusters/Misunderstandings_and_Mistranslations#Zoro the First Mate SeaTerror (talk) 23:43, June 12, 2016 (UTC) What about the anime episode? Time Stamp 1:32. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ORHAFoephgY AnonymousAnomani (talk) 01:07, May 3, 2018 (UTC) Some people in-universe mistake Zoro for the captain, and others believe Luffy to be eight feet tall. Just because a character says something does not automatically make it authoritative, especially since neither Oda nor any members of the crew have made that distinction. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 02:28, May 3, 2018 (UTC) Zoro's Abilities Im not sure how hard this would to be, considering how many he has used throughtout the manga and anime, but would it be possible to put somewhere on his page(s) to put the names of all his abilities, in English or Japanese? Tylermaster1414 (talk) 13:29, October 5, 2013 (UTC) I think you want Santoryu for that. It's listed under the Abilities and Powers tab. 13:33, October 5, 2013 (UTC) thanks man 12th SupernovaTalk Tylermaster1414 (talk) 13:39, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Semi-Lock By looking at the page's history, I can only see IPs vandalizing. Shouldn't an admin semi-lock this page to prevent vandalism? 07:21, October 27, 2013 (UTC) I second this. 10:45, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Third. eighth.-- Presto. 14:52, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Roronoa Zoro's Bounty Raised to 160,000,000 After the timeskip, Zoro's bounty was raised to 160,000,000. I haven't found the page, but I remember reading it, and people talk about it here: http://www.narutoforums.com/archive/index.php/t-701235.html Obviously a page would be better but reading 150 chapters to find one page is going to take a long time. 07:37, November 22, 2013 (UTC) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Roronoa_Zoro/Archive_1#Zoro.27s_new_bounty_.28after_time_skip.29 SeaTerror (talk) 07:58, November 22, 2013 (UTC) It's a misprint. Anyone who still thinks it's legit and doesn't know otherwise at this point is sadly an idiot. If it were legit, we'd have changed it by now, like in 2010-11 when we first learned about it. In fact, we did. Then we saw the corrected version in the volume, and back to 120 it went. 08:17, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Zoro's Shirt This is a quick fix, but the wiki calls his shirt a "plain white shirt." It's technically a short-sleeved henley shirt. For the sake of descriptiveness you should specify, as "plain white shirt" (for me) connotes a T-shirt, and the next line about buttons could be kind of confusing. 20:53, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Fin Feel free to edit it. Luck Just wondering, but since Luffy has something on his page about luck, shouldn't Zoro? Because I feel that Zoro has just as much, if not more, luck than Luffy. ChingTheStoneMonkey (talk) 20:58, March 29, 2015 (UTC)ChingTheStoneMonkey There is the infamous panel about ZOro testing his luck versus Sandai Kitetsu's curse as well. Emp3r0r.Lance (talk) 20:28, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Zoro's Haki I'm 100% positive that I'm not the only one who's noticed that Zoro's Busoshoku Haki is just a tad different from everyone else's that's been shown so far. Specifically I'm referring to the panel in Ch. 787, where he coats his swords in it before beginning to push on the birdcage. His haki has what almost looks like tendrils coming off of it, as if his haki is its own living thing. The reason I bring it up is because I was going to edit the "anime notes" on Episode 719. This strange aspect of his haki wasn't shown until Ch. 787, not as he was preparing the Ichidai Sanzen: Daisen Sekai during Ch 779. The anime actually even took it a step further, and added an aura that sort of "swirls" along his blades. Again, even if the anime was being extra, we still haven't seen this before. Now I know that: 1) We know too little about haki (buso specifically) to make any major implications about this 2) We know too little about his eye, where Asura actually came from, or the curse of Sandai Kitetsu to lend any credence to speculation about connections to it So my question moreso, is it worth mentioning? Oda himself hasn't addressed it, nor have any characters in the series that have seen it mentioned it yet, but it definitely doesn't seem like its going to turn out to just be nothing. HanataSanchou (talk) 22:28, December 3, 2015 (UTC) How would you address it? Could it just be a style choice? I'd lean more towards a style choice as well. 21:50, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Even if it is a style choice, and we don't know much about it, it should still be shown on his page. 17:44, December 12, 2015 (UTC) This is just a speculation, but I think it's a style choice to show haki being imbued on objects. "On occasion(s), Zoro's Buso Koka when used on his sword specifically , has been drawn with what seems like tendrils coming out of them. No other character, has had their Buso Koka drawn like that." Is there any problem with the above? Emp3r0r.Lance (talk) 20:34, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Zoro's Importance 1. Oda stated Luffy, Zoro and Nami are the three cores of One Piece. 2. Zoro is the only other strawhat apart from Luffy to defeat the Primary Arc antagonist. *In Romance Dawn: :: Zoro defeated Morgan *In Whiskey Peak: :: Zoro defeated the 100 bounty hunters and Mr. 5 *In FIshman Island: :: Zoro defeated Hody. 3. Zoro is the only strawhat who Luffy has explicitly sought out to join him. Luffy sought out Zoro, before he even knew Zoro. He also asked him to be his Nakama before he got to know him. For other Strawhats, Luffy asks them, after getting to meet them by chance. Only Zoro has received this treatment. Emp3r0r.Lance (talk) 20:49, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Ok so? Are you suggesting a trivia item, or just theorising? Because unless it's the former this has no place on a talk page. 21:06, June 12, 2016 (UTC) ll that I have stated are '''HARD CANON FACTS. '''I want them to be added to the aprropriate sections, along with the inherent implictions. Emp3r0r.Lance (talk) 21:47, June 12, 2016 (UTC) So is that a you want it added as trivia? 22:47, June 12, 2016 (UTC) I'm sure the events in 2 are recorded in his Abilities page. 3 could go in trivia. 1 needs a source. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 22:57, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Before I even pretend to believe this, please provide the source where Oda said Luffy, Zoro, and Nami are the three cores or whatever. 19:53, June 15, 2016 (UTC)